Starts With A Goodbye
by bluemaggierose236
Summary: This story is about a girl, Isabella, who has cancer. She meets her doctors son, John Roberts, and they instantly fall in love. This is their story.. This isn't about Twilight at all. I'm just saying. This is all human!
1. ProlugeDiagnosis

**Starts with a Goodbye.**

**Prologue.**

Hello, my name is Isabella. There are a few things you may want to know about me before you go on. One, I've never felt love since John. Two, my dad walked out on my family and I when I was seven. And last, I was diagnosed with leukemia when I was six years old; I'm fourteen right now.

**Chapter One: Diagnosis.**

**8 Years Ago.**

I was six years old. All I really know was how to spell apple and hold a crayon. But no. I know what the exact definition of what leukemia is. Why, you may ask; because I have it. Me, Isabella Rose Greene, in the hospital. Cancer. What the heck..

"_Mr. and Mrs. Greene, I am so sorry to say this, but you're daughter, Isabella, has leukemia," Doctor Roberts had said to my parents. I knew what leukemia was at the time. The nurses kept tell me over and over and over again. It was starting to really irritate me. I wasn't hoping to be in good health. I was hoping my parents and my family would be alright. They were the ones I was worried about. _

Those thoughts would never escape my memory. They always haunted my dreams every night. I am six for God's sake. I shouldn't know what cancer even was. I was always a Jesus girl. I loved God. But cancer didn't come from God; it came from the Devil. I hated the evils of this world, but who stop them. I would always try, but this is just the worst it has ever come down to. My mom was sobbing and my dad was emotionless, trying to be strong for my mom and I. '_This is ridiculous_' I thought to myself. But this was just the beginning…


	2. The Life of Isabella Rose Greene

**Chapter Two:**

My memories were flooding in. It never seized to amaze me how the cruel things of this world were surrounding me. My dad left a little while after he found out I had cancer. Anyway, today was just a normal day. Lying in the hospital with tubes everywhere you could possibly imagine. Well, normal for me. My doctor was out today. Doctor Roberts and I were very close. He played the role of a father for me whenever I was in the hospital, which was practically all the time. I'd never gone to a real school, but I still had to keep up an education, so I got a tutor from one of the local schools who would give me my homework, explain it, then give it back to the original teachers. My teachers were very understandable that if I were be needing a bone marrow that they would give me an extra two weeks to do it, without the other homework. Of course, I always got it done right after. My teachers had once visited me in the hospital, it was more like an open house in the hospital. They were really nice, and I really liked them. My favorite subject was English, however. I absolutely HATED math. It was so wretched. What would I need with integers in life anyway? Not to mention, my math teacher was really bitter. But school was school, was I really supposed to like it? Well I don't know how other kids acted about it, maybe they liked it. How would I know? I was stuck in a hospital all day and night, never once stepped foot into a school. I was home schooled before I had cancer, though. The only places I've ever been was a Rite Aid to get the medicine I needed, my house for when I would be going home and before I had cancer, and the hospital which was basically my second home. It was 1:46 in the morning, my stomach was churning, and I didn't feel so good. Uh-oh, here we go again. I grabbed the new bowl as fast as I could. _Blah. _You get used to it, trust me. This is life of Isabella Rose Greene, welcome to my personal living Hell mixed with a little Heaven.

_Chapter 3 is done. 2 reviews and then I'll post. Thanks :)_


	3. Audrie

**Chapter 3:**

My leg was black and blue. Of course I was so weak, and I fell all too suddenly before one of the nurses could help me. I had started bleeding. In case you didn't know when you have leukemia your blood doesn't clot as easily as it does when your _normal. _I was doing so well! I was out of the hospital for a week, but then I started to feel dizzy so my mom took me to the hospital immediately. Last week, before I left when I was feeling well, I weighed 94 pounds. Now, I way 85. That was just 7 days. And all I did was sit on the couch like the lazy bum I am! My mom told me that was another reason why she took me to the hospital. Even I could tell after the days that I was beginning to be gradually skinnier than what was normal. I really am starting to hate that word. _Normal. _I hated it. I envied it. I _wanted _it. I wanted to be normal. That would be something I'd wish for everyday as long as it came true. I was listening to my favorite song "Starts with Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood. It always described the way I felt. I'm not a huge fan of country, but this song is everything. I only had two songs on my iPod that my mother had gotten me from when I turned 13. The first one was of course "Starts with Goodbye" but the second one was called "Angels" by David Archuleta. They both were my life story. Doctor Roberts had just come in. He was checking on my heart when I realized someone was standing outside. I looked in the direction of where she was. She looked slightly annoyed but once she met my gaze she smiled the biggest smile she could have. Doctor Roberts saw what was happening. "That's my daughter, Audrie," Doctor Roberts pointed out. "You may come in if you would like," I said to Audrie. She ran into the room and squeezed me with too much strength. I tugged away as best as I could. "Opps..." she said, as sadness and worry crept up her face. She looked up at me with an apologetic face. "S'okay," I assured Audrie. She didn't mean any harm. After that Doctor Roberts looked us over, saying that he'd be back later to check up on me again soon, and left. Audrie and I talked non-stop until her mom came to come and get her. Her mom was really nice too. She had honey colored hair, just like Audrie, and light blue eyes. Audrie sighed but got up, said her goodbyes, saying she'd be back tomorrow, and left with her mom, Tori. I was thinking of Audrie. She was one of the nicest people I had ever met in my life. She probably gets that from her father. But I felt something weird. Like I wanted to protect her, but not just from anyone but from me. That makes sense. I didn't want her to get too close in case something did happen to me, that would cause unnecessary ciaos. But out of my own selfish needs, I wanted a friend like her. She seemed so welcoming. And for once I didn't feel jealous of her since she was normal. I just felt comforted around her. I was hoping we could become friends, but at the same time, I needed to tell her the consequences if she were to get too close. I didn't want to, but if I didn't that wouldn't be very fair to her. But wouldn't she have known I had cancer? Wouldn't she just look at me with pity like everyone else does, but then just walk away like my father. My mother had cancer when she was young, so she understands what I'm going through. But I don't get it. Why would Audrie want to be friends with me if I were going to die earlier than anyone could have expected. It was a shock that I'm alive so far. The doctor said that my body has been a very good at battle, but it won't survive at war. He said this 'war' will most likely start from a few months within the next 2 years. I'm perfectly fine with that. I have dealt with a lot of pain, I'm ready to sacrifice the only thing I have left: my life.


	4. John

Another day, in the hospital. Dr. Roberts was taking more blood, which I really do not understand why. I've been really sleepy lately, so I hardly ever know what their doing anymore. I really hate this. Dr. Roberts says I've been sleepy because my body's becoming fragile and weak. Audrie has been coming by a lot lately which is really nice. One time her brother, John, came by. He was really hot, and very nice. I kind of wonder if he'll come by. I really hope so. Wait, what am I thinking? He'd never be interested in someone like me. Someone who is in a hospital bed everyday, someone who is having God calling their name every single day, maybe one day for good, but someone who can't even share their love with. It's not like I'd be worth it all, but I wish I was. I wish I was a lot of things, I wish so many miracles to come true. I'm so pathetic as to make a wish at 11:11 every night and morning. Audrie had a concert today so she said she wouldn't be here today, but she did say John might visit. I've never talked to him without someone else in the room so I'm kind of afraid that it might get awkward if he does come. Not like I care if he does. Oh, don't be fooling yourself, you so care if he does. You've been wanting him to come see you again for the past week and a half. I have no idea what my feelings for John are to be quite honest. I feel that I sort of have a middle school crush on him, but he doesn't have feelings for me. I mean really, he's visited me once about two weeks ago. As Dr. Roberts left, I fell right to sleep. As I woke up, I was met with someone's eyes. Yeah, you guessed it. John's.


	5. I'm in love And I will make her be too

_John's Point of View(:_

_I'm in love with her… I kept saying this to myself. I couldn't believe it myself. I was in love with a girl who had cancer. She was funny, cute, and had this unnecessarily beautiful laugh. What was not to love about Isabella Greene? I felt so bad for her. She has so much to offer in life, yet she was stuck in a hospital bed 24/7 ever since she was so young. I couldn't imagine what her life must be like. I'm scared to talk to her without Audrie, my little sister. I don't want to make her feel awkward. She told me she preferred Bella to Isabella. Actually, she told me many things. Well her life story basically. It was very fascinating I though, everything about her was fascinating. And beautiful. And crazy. And so many other adjectives that I could say about her. I really don't want her to hate me though, so I hardly said anything to her. My sister said I had that "hots" for her. I just brushed it off. That night I got thinking though, did Bella know I was in love with her, was it that obvious? I told my father. He wasn't disappointed in me, he was actually very pleased that I liked someone like her, he said that he was happy that I saw more in people than just their appearance.; but their was some expression on his face that made him look sorrow or scared. I asked him about it but he said he couldn't say anything about a patient's life or illness. Right then it clicked. Bella was going to die, and their was nothing I could do about it. I still wanted to be apart of her life. I wanted to be there for her when she was feeling down or sick. I wanted to hold her when she got upset. I want her to love me. I know I can't make her love me, but I can try. I went to bed with a good night's sleep, trust me I'll need it. _

_In the morning I got up, prepared for what I was going to do today. Today would be the day I would have Isabella Rose Greene fall in love with me, John Patrick Roberts. I went to school as normal and I went straight to the hospital. I caught up with my dad, but he still had that same look that he had last night. I was really starting to get annoyed with that look. I walked in, but she was sleeping so peacefully, I knew I couldn't disturb her. So, I started to do some Biology homework, and read some of my English book. I really can not wait for summer. She started to toss and turn right after I was done with chapter 21. She still seemed to be in a deep sleep. I got up and saw her. She was so beautiful, I must say. I had the biggest urge to give her a quick peck on the lips. I ducked my head down and touched her lips softly with mine. The next second I was met with a pair of beautiful green eyes. Bella's. _


End file.
